


Fireproof

by LarryDramaQueen



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Death, M/M, Suicide, fireproof, harry y louis, larry - Freeform, muerte - Freeform, stylinson
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-03 13:46:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4103149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LarryDramaQueen/pseuds/LarryDramaQueen





	Fireproof

  **(This is to happinessintime**   **because she's an amaizing writer and I translate her story: "27 minutes")**  


 

Créeme quisiera decir que te amo, en verdad lo deseo mas que a nada en el mundo, pero no puedo, simplemente porque es algo que no me enseñaste.

Me enseñaste tantas cosas, una de ellas, a que las personas me cayeran bien o que me agradaran, pero nunca a amarlas. Nunca quisiste saber nada de ese arte tan bello. Fuiste de mente cerrada, pero no te culpo, al menos no del todo; siempre me atrajo lo desconocido, lo extraordinario, y eso fuiste, claro que, todos tiene defectos, pero los tuyos nunca fueron humanos, nunca amaste y esa era la pura verdad, nunca lo ocultaste, ni siquiera a mi me lo decías.

 

Nunca supe si fue verdad, tampoco me importó mucho;tu decías que darles la importancia a las cosas que las merecían era debilidad, pero el que se haya rumoreado que te tiraste a medio Londres, me dolió.

 

Créeme quisiera decirte que te extraño, muchos te los pueden confirmar, te añoro demasiado, pero tu siempre me dijiste que extrañar a alguien mas, que no fueras tu mismo, era señal clara de que no te valorabas como persona. Y créeme, mientras estuviste en mi camino siempre me di a valorar y a respetar, pero nunca fue suficiente como para sentir amor propio.

 

Créeme yo quería decirte que te necesitaba, quería decirte que cada día sin tu presencia me afectaba, pero no podía; no era porque no quisiera, era simplemente que no podía, me era imposible, porque cada vez que lo hacia, recordaba que eso (una cosa mas que tu me enseñaste) te hacia débil, que eso era como si le dieras al mundo el poder de aniquilarte, y yo no quería eso.

 

Créeme quise poder fingir bien mis sentimientos, quise ser quien tu querías, pero te fuiste y me quedé sin maestro, me quede sin mi guía, me quede solo. ¡Ay, soledad!, hacia tiempo que ese sentimiento me acompañaba todos los días, pero me lo tenia bien merecido. Aquellas eran las consecuencias de haber sido un gran aprendiz tuyo, por ello me había quedado solo, cada una de tus enseñanzas me habían cobrado factura; yo nunca les dije a quien amaba que en verdad los quería, nunca le dije cuanto significaban, y cuando trataba de hacerlo, cuando trataba de ayudar aunque fuera un poco, tu recuerdo aparecía, lo que provocaba que me excluyera del mundo, que me alejara de ellos. 

 

Créeme quise creer que mi mundo no eras solo tu, quise salir, pero cuando lo hice todo mundo ya me había cerrado las puertas , me habían dejado así como yo lo había hecho, pero, no había sido mi culpa; tenia miedo, miedo a que, al mostrar mis sentimientos, saliera herido, pero de nada funciono; salí herido de todas formas, y de la manera mas vil que existe.

 

Créeme quisiera decirte que lo nuestro fue pasajero, que, así como tu lo sentiste tan vano, yo lo sentí efímero y también quisiera decirte que tu nunca fuiste la razón por la cual aquella vez intente quitarme la vida, así como ahora, pero eso también sería mentira.

 

Como me hubiera gustado decirte que desde el desde el día que a pareciste en mi vida supe que todo lo demás no importaba. Me hubiera gustado advertirte que, cuando habías dicho la primera palabra yo ya había quedado enganchado, y por consiguiente, con el corazón roto. En aquel momento, instantáneamente lo supe; me había enamorado y tu habías sonreído porque lo sabias.

 

Claro que cuando quise decírtelo, nunca quisiste escucharme, te diste media vuelta y no escuchaste mas.

 

Créeme intente decírtelo, y lo único que conseguí fue que sonrieras altanero al tener la certeza de que me tenias en tus manos.

 

Créeme me hubiera gustado decir que ahorita mismo no tengo una cuchilla sobre mi muñeca, pero es imposible; cuando lastimas emocionalmente tanto, a una persona, quedas tan herido que la única salida es provocarte verdadero dolor físico.

 

 

Créeme me hubiera gustado decirte adiós, pero ya es muy tarde; me hubiera gustado decirte que fuimos esa prueba de fuego que superamos, pero no fue así, y nos quemamos en el intento, porque lo nuestro fue ardiente, tanto que tal vez ahora mismo estés en el infierno sintiendo todo ese calor que nuestros cuerpos emanaban cada vez que se juntaban.

 

 

Recuerdo exactamente las palabras que un día nos dijimos:

 

 

_-Las cosas cambian ¿Sabes?, ahora podre estar aquí pero que tal si mañana no lo estoy y lo ultimo que me dijiste fue "no te necesito, déjame solo."- Dijiste con aquella sonrisa tan enigmática como macabra; algo planeabas y no era bueno._

 

_-Entonces probablemente me arrepentiré, pero no va a pasar mucho tiempo para que nos volvamos a ver._

 

_-¿De que hablas? -Me miraste con gran desconcierto y frialdad en esos ojos verdes, opacados con dolor._

 

_-Tu saltas, yo salto ¿Recuerdas?_

 

_-En ese caso, ¿Que pasa si voy al infierno en lugar del cielo? -Tratabas de convencerme de algo, algo que descubrí después de un tiempo; tratabas de alejarme._

 

_-Ambos sabemos que iras al infierno, eres un demonio; no te engañes, podrás haberme "salvado", pero recuerda: Los demonios solo se enamoran una ves en su vida. Y en mi caso, yo me condene al caer contigo; que mi aspecto no te engañe, podre parecer inofensivo, pero todo ser humano tiene sombras y las mías son lo suficientemente grandes como para hacerte compañía allá en el Hades. -Ante mis palabras no dijiste nada más; sabias que era cierto_

 

 

Y hoy pienso hacerle honor a aquella promesa: "Tu saltas, yo salto."

 

Aunque, irónicamente, el único que siempre ha planeado saltar he sido yo, yo fui el único que me engañe, y siempre lo supe, incluso tu lo sabías, más nunca te importo, aunque siempre tuve la sospecha de que eso era lo que esperabas, y lo recuerdo muy bien:

 

 

_-¡Me has roto el corazón!- Te grite aquel fatídico día en el que toda esa farsa acabo, en frente de todo mundo._

 

_-Te lo has roto tú solo, te has hecho fantasías en tu cabeza de cosas que, sabías, nunca iban a pasar, yo nunca te dí esperanzas, eras tú, él que se pasaba los días diciendo cursilerías- Me respondiste sin miramientos y con disgusto._

 

_-¡¿Cómo has podido?!- Te grite._

 

_-Yo no hice nada, tú sabias como era, sabías que nunca iba a cambiar y, aun así, saltaste al precipicio y sin arnés, no es mi culpa que seas tan estúpido.-Empezabas a enfadarte, y lo notaba por tu ceño fruncido._

 

_-¿Dónde quedó el chico del que me enamoré?- Pregunte- ¿Tu saltas, yo salto?_

 

_-Te equivocaste de persona, niño, yo nunca dije que iba a saltar._

_Y con eso, diste media vuelta, sin importarte que había caído arrodillado frente a ti, como un condenado a la hoguera._

 

 

Y sí, hoy pienso hacerle honor a aquella promesa que un día me hice a mi mismo: "Algún día saltare tan alto, solo para poder escapar de la realidad que me rodea."

 

 

  
_"Nos vemos en el Hades, querido." Aquella_ fue _la nota tan_ desconcertante que encontraron los policías, junto al cuerpo de Tomlinson, el día que lo encontraron muerto en su casa.


End file.
